BNHAMHA-T or D pocky game
by Agenderpal
Summary: So this is my first fanfic! I suck at these so yea... i wrote this because i don't see much t or d/ pocky games. Here are the ships uwu: Kiribaku, Tododeku, Momojirou, Tsuchako, Shinsouxdenki, Rated K 'cuz i want to add some good kissing scenes ÒwÓ
1. BNHA-t or d (not too extreme tho)

Authors note:

So this is my first fanfic! I suck at these so yea... i wrote this because i don't see much t or d/ pocky game fics!

I hope you enjoy and keep in mind: i suck at this XD

~What's supposed to be here?~

It was friday after classes, when mina had the amazing idea to annoy everyone on how she wanted to play truth or dare.

Hagakure, Denki, Mineta(pervy thoughts), Denki and Kiri agreed immediately. Others thought about it but then agreed, 'cuz why not?

Bakugo was obviously making everything explode, but he agreed after 15 minutes of kiri using his puppy eyes on him (A/N: i can see this happening (-ω- )), he agreed.

However Tsu-chan and Tokoyami had to go buy some stuff for the dorms so they didn't participaticipate.

Mina loudly started off " Thanks for being here!" bakugo was kinda staring at her as if he wanted to kill her... dunno what that's about. Mina continued" So we're playing truth or dare! Ya want the bottle kind or the follow kind?"

Todoroki looked at her kinda confused" What's truth or dare?"

Mina and a few others looked at him weirdly. Mina then said" Oh my god! It literaly in the name"

Todoroki thought for a bit" Oh okay"

After a while they decided to play without the bottle, since more then half of them thought it's more fun that way.

"Alright i can start!" Hagakure exclaimed. "Mineta Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Mineta replied

"I dare you to go to your room and stay there!" Hagakure said

"oh come on!!" mineta frowned"i had some great dares!"

All the girls looked at him with the "that's literally why we don't want you here..." look

"Fine.." And so he left

Hagakure said" Hey momo! Since he left why don't you go?"

"I guess i can. Kaminari Truth or Dare?"

Kaminari's eyes lit up a bit"Truth. I'm starting safe"

Momo."Have you ever studied before?"

Kaminari looked at momo as if he never heard that sentance in his life. "What does study mean????"

Sero, mina and kiri started laughing their asses off while Iida started to explain what study means.

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID!?" Bakugo almost jumped out of his seat while saying that. "Hey bakubro! Chill" Kiri said from the opposite side. "Whatever shitty hair!" He was still angry but he was atleast sitting.

After everyone calmed down, well kiri, mina and sero were still laughing but whatever...

Next Denki asked "Sero! T or D????"

"Dare of course!" Sero replied

Denki thought for a bit " Okay! Tape Bakugo to a chair!"

Everyone looked at sero. There was no way he could do that...But sero took the challenge anyway

They weren't in chairs before so the first challange was to get bakugo into the chair...

Bakugo was glaring and barking insults at everyone while sero was trying to drag him. He stopped after he almost got his face blown off.

"Okay...Next." Sero said with a tear in his eye "Todoroki T or D?"

"truth" todoroki said while taking a sneek peek at midoria next to him...

"So um... what's your sexuality? I'm so fucking confused about that" Sero said slowly

"I'm bi" Todoroki said in a motone voice.

"New info is always useful" Midoria muttered while writing it down in his notebook.

The was kinda taken aback but not that much.

"Midoria, T or D?"

"Um... Dare?" Midiria replied

"Call me by my first name." Todoroki said.

Midoriya seemed to blush a bit at this " O-okay...shoto"

Todoroki then put his hand on Midoriya's forehead" Are you okay? You're getting red..."

Midoriya pull his head away "Y-yea im fine! Thanks for asking..."

"OKAY STOP YOUR FUCKING LOVE STORY HERE!" Bakugo exclaimed

"I'm s-sorry!" Midoriya said "Kacchan T or D?"

Bakugo replied/barked "Dare! I'm not a coward"

"U-um..." Midoriya thought " Say one nice thing about someone in this room"

"What!?" Bakugo said "Fine! Shitty hair! You look okay"

Kiri's eyes lit up " Thanks bro!!" He immedietly went for a hug. " Get off of me Shitty hair!!!" He blew kiris face but kiri just hardened his skin and didn't get hurt

"Okay! Mina T or D!" He asked still somewhat angered

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick the toilet"

"Ewwwww, bakugo what the hell?" Mina said disturbed.

"You're fucking welcome" Bakugi said

Mina did what she was dared to do even to she didn't want to...

And it continued like that.

Hagakure was dared to hug (tail guy)

Mineta still hasn't come back

Jirou had a truth where she answered a question that went "Do you like momo?" She answered yes(a/n:obviously. They look super cute together)

And a lot of others

~A weird ass time skip brought to you by me~

After a while a lot of the students were tired of this game. But then Ochako had an idea! She wanted to play the pocky game.

A/N: Im wruting the next chapter as you're reading this uwu


	2. Pocky game! (TsuxOchako)

~after ending t or d~

"Hey i know a game we can play!" Ochako chirped in front of everyone

"Really what is it?" A few people asked this question at the same time

"The pocky game! It looks fun from what i've seen" Ochako said

What no one noticed though, were 2 girls behind all of class 1A.

The 2 girls being mina and Haga-chan

"Hey do you think we can pair them up?"

"Of course! We just have to nicely ask. And we'll probably be the only single ones so yeah..."

"That's kinda sad ;-;"

"Okay yea that wasn't part of the pocky game"

As Haga-chan and Mina end their conversation, Iida says he's got buisness to attend.

The 2 girls come up to the group and ask "Can we be the ones that pair people up? We don't want to play"

Suddenly sero said "Yea i don't wanna play either. I'll join you!"

Kaminari just loudly yelled "sure!"

So the girls had to make a plan, just so it doesn't look like they're pairing everyone up how they wanna **(a/n: that doesn't make sense but i can't think of anything else \\_(ツ)/)**

So they write the names of all players on little papers and hand them "randomly" out** (a/n: Basicly they remmembered which one is which)**

Here are the pairs:

1\. Todoroki/Midoria

2\. Momo/Jirou

3\. Bakugo/Kirisunshine

4\. Tsu-chan/Ochako

5\. Kaminari/Shinso

When kaminari sees who's on the paper he goes "Hey guys? Shiso isn't here right?"

Everyone looked at him"No he isn't here. Why?"

"I got him on my paper..." Kaminari said while he looked at Mina,Haga-chan and Sero

"Oh yea! we called him! He should be here anyti-"

The door opens and shinso walks in confused. "What the hell do you want from me?" He asked

"Oh hey Shinso! How ya doin'?" Kaminari was looked like the sun in Shinso's eyes.

"Mina was annoying me through the phone for 15 minutes." Shinso sighed

"Well you're here already why not join! I got you as my partner!"

"Why did i agree to this" he says under his breath"Also on what paper? What are we playing?"

"The pocky game!" Ochako exclaimed

"What did i just put myself into." Shinso thinks as he sit's down next to kaminari.

"All-righty! Let's start!" Haga-chan said while she took the pocky out of the bag

You're probably what bakugo was doing right now right? Well here is one of the lines he said while they were taking pocky out of the bag.

"FUCKING DIPSHITS! I WON'T PLAY THIS STUPID ASS GAME!" Bakugo screamed so loud they were sure the teachers heard it.

Yeah they were kinda ignoring him. Kiri was smiling and patting him on the back trying to calm him down.

Anyway first up were Ochako and Tsu-chan.

"So which flavor do you want,kero?" Tsu-chan asked

"Oh yea! I want the straberry one!" She picks it up from the pile and unwraps it. "You can have the biscuit side" Ochako cheerfully said with a little blush

"Sure" Tsu-chan put the pocky in her mouth and ochako put her's on the other side

The first one to take a bite was Ochako. She didn't take that big of a bite but it was enough.

Tsu-chan took a bigger bite and looked at ochako's face. She was blushing

"Cute,kero" Tsu-chan thought

Tsu-chan took an another bite. They were touching noses**(a/n: Could be considered an eskimo kiss UwU)**

Ochako was quite red now, considering she had a crush on the person infront of her.

Ochako took a small bite.

Tsu-chan took a bigger bite so now their lips were touching. Ochako could feel her face was as red as a tomato.

Sice they were so close why not go all the way? As Tsu-chan was about to go closer the pocky was broken off by ochako

"So cute!!!" Mina squealed

The 2 girls comepletly forgot about everyone else

Ochako then looked at her bestfriend , Mi-chan(Midoriya), who was literaly red just from watching them

"_Oh,h__e's going to have a hard time with this challenge" _Ochako smiled to herself while she was thinking this

Then instinctively she grabbed tsu-chans hand and they went back to their seat

They just held hands after that not realising that they were doing it

Next was Todoroki and Mi-chan!

"_I'm sooo exited for this one!!!" _Mina thought

"_I wonder how many times, will midoriya break the pocky?_" Haga-chan thought

A/N: Okay hai!!!!! So i wrote this (again) at 1 in the morning so grammar mistakes will surely be there! Also english isn't my first language so yeah! You can leave reviews if you wanna! It would be a big help since i suck at these! Thanks for giving me those hearts and orange thingies... i don't know what they're called... anyway baiiii!!! ILY 3


End file.
